Miracle Month
by sarawood
Summary: Harry is finally out of school. He's off to visit Ron...and Ginny. Will Harry's feelings get in the way?


Miracle Month by SaraWood

A/N: Ok I'm trying to write a good fan fic...I hope it's ok...

Harry looked out the window. After his godfather, Sirius Black, had been cleared of all charges against him, Harry had been allowed to move in with him, to escape the nightmare that was the Dursleys. Harry was ecstatic at the fact that he may never see Dudley, the amazingly fat prig again. Him along with Vernon and Petunia Dursley wanted nothing to do with Harry now that he was a full wizard. Having graduated from Hogwarts but a mere month ago, Harry now worked as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. His current target was none other then You-Know-Who. After his last duel against Harry, You-Know-Who had become far less powerful, but still a potential threat to the world.

"Harry!" called Sirius " Time to go! Wouldn't want to miss your annual trip to the Weasley's now would you?" Sirius came into Harry's room. His black hair was neatly combed, though his face still looked sunken from being in Azkaban.

"I'll come in a minute Sirius." Harry replied monotonously. His emerald eyes focussed intensely out the window. When Harry got deep in thought, it took him a while to return to normal. 

" I'll put your luggage in the front entrance way. The Knight Bus should be coming any moment." Sirius said. He gave a worried look at Harry. "You wouldn't want Ron or Ginny to get worried..."

Harry leaped up at the word Ginny. " Ok I'm coming Sirius!" Harry said, breaking his gaze. He ran a hand through his dark hair to try and control it, but it was of no use for Harry's hair was never able to be styled right. His emerald robes brought out the beautiful colour of his eyes. He hoped this would make a certain someone notice him. He hugged Sirius and said his goodbyes. He picked up his bags as Sirius called the Knight Bus. When Harry saw the renowned old, purple, double decker bus, he felt suddenly exited. He let the doors open and mounted the stairs. He smiled at the conductor, Stan Shunpike and the Driver, Ernie Prang.

"Oh look Ern!" Stan cried upon seeing Harry. "It's Neville...I mean Harry Potter!" Last time Harry had taken the Knight Bus, he had told them he was Neville Longbottom. "Welcome aboard Harry. You getta ride free!" Stan said. Even in the dark Stan's purple robes seemed to glow. Then Ernie gave Harry a smile, him think glasses sliding down on his wrinkled old noses. Harry smiled back and let the exuberant Stan put his bags away.

" If you need anything jus' call. By the way, where are you goin'?" Harry told him he was going to the Burrow. Stan nodded and yelled down to Ernie where to go. Harry quickly settled in and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

"Wake up Harry! You 'ave to go!" Stan said, prodding Harry with his stubby little finger. Harry saw the Burrow outside the window and quickly woke up to fetch his things. His bags were brought to him by Stan, who wished him well. Harry left the Knight Bus feeling refreshed He couldn't wait to see the Weasley family again. It seemed like ages since he'd seen any of them. They were like his own family in a way and Harry appreciated that very much.

The Weasleys lived in a tall, narrow, three story house called The Burrow. Harry had always found that a strange name for such a tall shabby house, but the Weasleys liked it and that was all that mattered. Harry hurried up the dusty lane, his heavy baggage in hand. When he made it to the door, he knocked excitedly. His heart raced as he heard the doorknob click, and then open, revealing his red haired friend, Ron.

" Harry! You're here! C'mon in! Make yourself at home!" Ron said enthusiastically, brushing a spot of dirt off his bright blue robes " Mum made us get dressed up for your arrival. Her and Ginny were the only two that were happy about that!" Ron chuckled, leading Harry into the small living room. Harry's heart skipped a beat when Ron said Ginny's name. Harry had noticed that in the last year, Ginny had developed into a rather pretty girl. He'd found himself lost in her eyes quite a few times in the past year, though unable to do anything about it. Ginny was Ron's younger sister. Though she was but a year younger then them, Ron still felt the need to protect her.

" Is that you Harry?" came a voice from the kitchen "Oh dear! Come on everyone! Harry's here!" It was Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley. She was a petite witch with flaming red hair. Though at first glance she looked stern, she was one of the nicest people Harry knew. All of a sudden, Harry heard thumps from coming from upstairs. When he turned around to look at the staircase, he saw five redheads come bolting down. The first ones down were the twins, Fred and George. They were a few years older then Harry, and now owned their own joke shop. They both patted Harry on the back. Then came Mr. Weasley. He was going quite bald now, and whatever hair he had left were combed over the top of his head, which didn't make him look like he had more hair at all. He shook hands with Harry, looking rather impressed. Next came Percy. Harry was surprised he didn't fall straight backwards, on account that he was standing so straight. Percy's curly red hair was cur quite close to his head making Harry wonder if Mr. Weasley had tried to cut hair the muggle way again...Last but not least came Ginny. She came gracefully down the stairs, her red hair falling in layers and resting gently on her shoulders. Her yellow robes floated as she walked. Harry imagined her as an angel. Ginny came down and hugged Harry. He could feel his cheeks turn bright red. He was glad when she turned away to go stand by her parents.

" Oh Harry. Now we can have dinner. Come along everyone!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly. She took Harry by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Harry sat down on an old wooden chair by Ron and Ginny. He was so happy to finally be at the Burrow again.


End file.
